In recent years, with an increase in a number of external connection terminals of a semiconductor chip, it has become difficult to provide a necessary number of external connection terminals in a so-called fan-in chip-scale semiconductor package (fan-in CSP) in which the external connection terminals are accommodated within a plane area of the semiconductor chip. Thus, the number of external connection terminals is increased by using a fan-out chip-scale semiconductor package (fan-out CSP) in which the external connection terminal is provided outside the plane area of the semiconductor chip.
The fan-out chip-scale semiconductor package (fan-out CSP) has a portion in which a seal resin part protrudes out side from a semiconductor chip so that external connection terminals are provided in that portion. Accordingly, it is necessary to form the seal resin part having such a part protruding outside from the semiconductor chip. In order to form such a seal resin part, Published Japanese Patent No. 4420965 suggests a manufacturing method of a semiconductor package in which semiconductor chips are arranged on a sheet-like support carrier by being separated from each other by a predetermined distance after individualizing the semiconductor chips formed on a wafer, and, then, the semiconductor chips are molded by a seal resin again and individualized into each semiconductor chip.
According to the above-mentioned manufacturing method of semiconductor packages, the resin-encapsulation process must be performed twice such that the semiconductor chips are resin-encapsulated on a wafer, and, thereafter, the semiconductor chips are individualized and arranged on the support carrier, and are resin-encapsulated again. The resin-encapsulation process includes a resin-filing process and a resin-curing process, which require a long process time. Accordingly, it is desirable to perform the resin-encapsulation process only one time.
Moreover, although a support carrier is used to rearrange the semiconductor chips which are individualized once, a cost corresponding to the support carrier is included in the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor chips because the support carrier is a consumable item to be removed after the resin encapsulation. Additionally, there may be a problem in that if a thickness of the seal resin is small, cracking or chipping may occur in the semiconductor chips after removal of the support carrier. Further, if the resin-encapsulation process is performed twice, cracking may occur in the seal resin part due to a weak adhesion between the seal resin formed first and the seal resin formed second or due to a stress concentration occurring at a portion between the seal resin formed first and the seal resin formed second.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method of semiconductor packages that can solve the above-mentioned problems.